Death NoteFanFictionPt 1
by TakaraJanelle
Summary: Basically Light is plotting L's death while appearing to be 'normal'. During this process, he asks Misa to kill L. Which eventually she does. But slowly. It's pretty funny at first. It doesn't get dramatic and suspenseful until the middle...And end.


~L~

L. Light.

L looked over at Light blankly as Light steadily clicked away on the computer. L's eyes glistened as he poked at Light's shoulder and tilted his head slightly to the right, "What are you looking at, Yagami Raito?" he asked, stuffing a bowlful of cake into his mouth. Light huffed, as he was annoyed by L's nosiness. But finally he tore his self away from the blinding computer screen and answered, "Nothing, I'm just looking through the computer is all." He narrowed his eyes at L as he quickly returned his gaze to the computer. L nodded and licked the spoon, turning around to the starry eyed Misa, "Amane, what what would you say if I were to un-handcuff myself from Raito?" he asked, as he stared at Misa vacantly. "I would be overjoyed!" she exclaimed, quickly hugging L and kissing his cheek sweetly. Her eyes dazzled as she then glanced over at Light. "Now, don't take it the wrong way…" L started, as he pulled himself away from Misa and took a bite out of his cake, "Although I may unbind us, I will _still _be keeping a close, close watch on Yagami Raito, nevertheless." He finished, fully aware of what Misa's reaction to that was going to be. Misa glared at L, her happiness soon faded into a deep, evil, sinister, glare. "Well geez, you could've told me that before I got all excited." She murmured, blowing hair out of her face as L's gaze seemed to bemuse her. His eyes were beautiful, bright and glistening yet she was incapable of stumbling upon any emotion. He slowly opened his mouth to speak as she reluctantly fell faint into his arms, leaving Yagami Light slightly bewildered. "Amane Misa?" he uttered while looking into her deep brown eyes and smacking his lips. "…Raito." His brain fell dead as he accidentally picked up a piece of broccoli from the pile of what appeared to be sweets. Light blinked over at the still L and poked at his hair as he thought that it would snap him out of his hypnotism, "Hey, hey wake up." He ordered. Impatiently Light brought his fist to L's chest and threatened to punch the life out of him if he didn't snap out of it; _12 minutes later….. _"L!" he yelled, "Misa, go get Watari and Matsuda." Light's serious facial expression soon became one of worry as he nearly panicked at L's absent-mindedness. The cold air encircled his body as he shuddered in fear of his one true friend L's possible death; Even though he'd wanted to murder him eventually, this was _certainly _not the way he'd expected to do it. Unless of course this was the work of Rem and/or Ryuk, there was _no _possible way that L could've fainted…..Unless… "The broccoli." He sighed, closing his eyes in disappointment as he slapped L across his face. "He's so helpless sometimes…" Light muttered, chuckling and slightly relieved that his old pal L was still alive, just mesmerized.

About 2 hours past and L finally awoke from his deep slumber, only to see Misa's exasperated face hovering above his own. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she yelled, pushing L off of the couch. L blinked and staggered up looking at Misa confusingly. Misa figured L was just pulling her leg and so she slapped him across his face violently and threatened to kick him in the balls if he didn't cut it out; which left the misconceived L even _more _confused. "What? What did I do?" he wondered as he slowly backed away from her. He clung to the TV shelf and nervously hid behind it as Misa picked up a chair and practically threw it through the TV. "YOU FAINTED LIKE A B**** AND WORRIED _MY _LIGHT YOU PERVERT!" she barked furiously, darting up in front of L and grabbing him by his tee-shirt collar. "Do it again, and I _swear _to you, I'll rip your head off of your body." L gulped fretfully and nods his head, "Sure Misa whatever pleases you." He smiled, "Now, let me go so that I can go a-Misa are you going to eat that cake?" he inquired happily. L _really _needed some cake to get his brain-cells working properly again and so he slipped out from under his shirt and crawled over to the cake, contentedly nibbling on it. 'D-Damnit Misa…Although she violated me I _can't _hit a woman.' he thought as the chewed cake tumbled down his throat. "Misa, go fetch me some tea and sugar cubes will you? I'm simply _starving_." He mumbled, tilting his head to the right slightly as he took another large bite out of the whole cake. "Mmm, simply, delicious." He giggled, as Misa reluctantly brought L the tea and sugar cubes he'd ask her for, "Oh, thank you Misa, thank you, you're such a doll." He grinned, tilting his head back and dropping a sugar cube into his mouth. Swishing it around while it dissolved on his tongue; Light shook his head as he watched L play with his food, "You're _such _a child L." he spoke, his eyes steadily glued to the computer screen. L looked at Light, "A child?" he repeated, "How so?" Light looked over at L with an aggravated but content expression and nod, "The way you do things, from how you play with food, to how you bite your finger nails when you're nervous, to how you position yourself when you're sitting and/or standing up. It's pretty obvious to everyone in the Task Force that you're just a big kid L. Even _if _you are supposedly the world's greatest detective."Light muttered confidently as he threw a fork at L's head, he giggled as he smirked playfully. L tilted his head to the left, picking up the fork with his middle finger, ring finger and thumb, as he did with everything else he picked up. "How peculiar, this fork is bent backwards in a way the average fork would not be bent." He poked at the metal eating utensil and dropped it on the coffee table as he crawled over to Light and poked Light with his pinky. Light shuddered and looked down at L, most certainly not amused from L's childish behavior; He simply shook his head and got up, sauntering towards Misa in his mind he articulated what he was going to do with such an impulsive little woman. "Misa." He started, as he placed his hand on her right cheek. Misa blushed furiously as Light's warm hands touched her face; sweetly she placed her arms around his neck adoringly and smiled, "Yes Light? ~" as her eyes glistened in adornment. He smiled genuinely and kissed her temple, "You're my special girl right?" he asked, slightly smirking at her as his eye-lids lowered; she gawked up at him and nodded, answering him with, "Yes! I love you Light!" her eyes glistened as he pulled her closer to his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. Her face was flustered with excitement, anxiety, and embarrassment as he wooed her in front of the nosy L. "Then you'll do a favor for me right?" he held her even _tighter, _his eyes chock-full of dishonesty; She gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes." He smirked, leaning in closer and practically pressing his lips up against her ears, "_I want you, to kill, L._" he whispered to her. Misa's eyes widened and she trembled. But reluctantly she nodded and moved her head around so that they would be kissing, finally, after weeks of not being intertwined with each other. This felt ecstatic to Misa as a happy grin crept upon her face and droplets of tears fell from her eyes. "I love you Light…" she murmured as she pulled herself closer to him and held him tighter, while he embraced her warmly. 'That's it Misa, get comfortable…Fall in love with me, that's _exactly _what I want you to do my dear Misa Amane…Because after I'm through with you…_I'll kill you._' He thought, while holding her he struggled to hold back a sinister laugh.

~Light~

L. Lust. I. Injustice. G. God. H. Heaven. T. Titan.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Light was flipping through the pages of the Death Note while L and everyone else were out investigating and such. His curiosity seemed never-ending as he realized that that Death Note was solely bound himself, Light picked up his pen that was laying down on the end-table in his room, about to fall off. Ryuk hovered in the room soon after Light picked up the pen and poked at Light's hair, "What are you up to?" he asked, trying to start a conversation because he was bored. As there were no apples in the house his body entangled itself in a not-so-pretty knot. "I replaced the ink in the pen with my blood." He smirked as Ryuk tilted his head confusingly, "Why?" he wondered. Light shook his head and looked up and over at Ryuk, "Because when I write it with my blood…It..._Intensifies _the murder." He uttered, swiftly turning over to look at Ryuk, then smirking and closing his eyes. Leaning back on the chair his thoughts wandered off in several directions while Ryuk struggled to detangle his body. He moaned in pain whilst thrashing about the room, walloping into items in Light's room. Light grimaced displeasured throwing a rock at Ryuk's face, "Stop being such a bother, it's setting off my concentration." Light murmured. He spun around in his little office chair, desperately trying to ignore Ryuk's tomfoolery and burying his face in his palms as thoughts of L swept in and out of his mind. _20 minutes after Light writes Watari's name in the Death Note. _Misa sprung up and out of her deep sleep and rubbed her eyes; Soon after she turned to Light and inched over towards him. Kissing his cheek lightly she giggled and stood up, brushing herself off as she pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. Light opened his eyes and spun over to Misa, he tugged on her shirt as his eyes gazed up at her sweetly. "Misa~" he stood up from his chair and brought Misa to his chest, placing loose strands of her hair behind her ears. Misa gawked up at Light and gulped embarrassingly as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his back, "Yes Light?" she answered, sighing. "Did you do what I said yet?" he asked her, kissing her temple lightly as she nervously closed her eyes and clung to his body tighter, "N-no….." she murmured, Light looked down at her with a disappointed expression as he pulled her away from his body. "I want you to write L's name down in your death note at exactly 4:45 pm on the dot. No later." Her facial expression changed from worry to assurance as she nodded and pulled herself away from Light. She skipped off and out of the door, winking at Light before she left; He smiled at her warmly whilst pulling his Death Note out of the dresser drawer and opening it back up. 'Watari.' He started in his mind, "Dead." Light's overflowing tension was stressful. Just as the pressure of being under cameras and video recorders all day was rather annoying. "Damn you L." he scowled, grabbing a Lay's potato chip bag and munching on some leftover chips, "Nevertheless." He begun, "I _am _God." A sneer meandered upon his face. The dark room fell silent and dreadful as Ryuk quietly sat in the corner, steadily trying to detangle himself. Light sneered, his red eyes glowing in the darkness of the quiet wind-swept room. The pen rolled back and forth on the end table as his mind soon left this world; just as Light's sweet thoughts of murder crept across his Godly intellect, he blinked his eyes open and glanced over at the clock that lie ticking up above his bed, "4:35 pm….Just 10 minutes before Misa is scheduled to kill Ryuzaki." Light licked his lips, "How sweet the taste of victory. Even before it's accomplished." He beamed, his watch ticking and the tense excitement encircled him and Ryuk as each second passed. "4:40." He smirked, the sweet smell of success arose his carnal senses, "Just five, more, minutes…" 'That's right Lawliet Rivers, just five more, precious moments, until your sudden death.'

_29 seconds after L's name is written in the Death Note._

'28, 27, 26, 25…' Light counted down the few precious moments L had left to live in his head as L blissfully licked his spoon, '22, 21, 20…' he continued, '17..16…15..14…' L blinked, "Anything of the matter Yagami?" he asked. Light shook his head "No, nothing at all, _L…_" he responded, continuing the intense countdown in his head, '10…9….8….7…6…' "You sure?" "Absolutely." '5…4…3….2..' he smiled,

'1...'

'0….'

"Goodbye…"

"Lawliet, Rivers."

Death note.

The written death,

Of

L.


End file.
